Chibi Scarecrow
by Dobby123
Summary: Oh, Kakashi gone and done it now. After just promising the Hokage that he wouldn't get hurt. He kept his promise, but... I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Scarecrow Chapter 1

The day was a nice and normal one. Well as normal as you can get it in a shinobi village. In an office that lies in the center of the village laid an odd situation.

"Kakashi, I asked you not to come back hurt," Lady Tsunade thought she seen it all, but this was a first.

A little voice replied, "I did, and I didn't come back hurt…"

"But not totally unscathed," Lady Tsunade said looking at the former ANBU and Jounin who was now reduce to a six year old with a jounins chakra path. "What happen?"

Kakashi stared at her and said, "You won't believe it, but a little to nothing happen."

"A little to nothing," replied a skeptic Hokage.

"A little to nothing," answered Kakashi. "The mission was everything we expected. A little skirmish here and a little skirmish there, but nothing happened as far as I can tell. No poison needs, smoke, or contact for the matter. Went to sleep and the next thing I knew I was six years old."

"Well I'll be, but for the sake of my nerves, I'm doing a thorough check up. Strip Hatake."

…

Lady Tsunade twitched. She just couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe.

"Kakashi I want you to explain all the hits that you receive on your mission."

"Well it was basically retrieval mission, so I was able to avoid confrontation most of the time." Kakashi said. "When I did get close to an enemy I change into a kid."

"A kid?"

"A kid, in a place like that, it isn't odd for a child to end up in a place where they don't belong, so they never question why I was there." Kakashi said in a matter of fact tone. "Don't forget that particular village didn't have that many shinobies so it was civilian guards, so that's why it made things easier. But either way it goes I took the necessary precaution and found no impending danger, but I knew I tripped a silent alarm."

"I stayed a kid for a while since it was the best form of action. At least until I was away from the village." Kakashi thought about. "Then I had a confrontation against one ninja who seem very determine to get the scroll back, and he wasn't a half bad fighter. He actually managed to touch me."

Lady Tsunade nodded, "In what way?"

Kakashi cocked his head cutely. "What do you mean?"

"In what way did your opponent hit you?"

"Oh, it was so strange because it was almost Hyuuga style."

"And that's why your chakra path is screw to hell." Lady Tsunade put it mildly.

"What?" Kakashi by this time got tired of acting like a dumb kid which in his case it wasn't helping very much.

"Your enemy tried to use the famous 'Gentle Fist' on you. Because the gentle fist is only mastered by the Hyuuga clan themselves that opponent of your twisted your chakra path leaving you as a child. I can get a Hyuuga clan member her to do it, but that's up to you." Lady Tsunade amber eyes flashed.

Kakashi growled, "I don't want the whole world to know, just a few who would keep their traps and take it to their graves."

"Well that can easily be arranged," Lady Tsunade reassured.

…

Hiashi Hyuuga was the one to be chosen others could've been the one to help him, but as much as Kakashi hated to admit it he old trusted Hiashi and his twin brother Hizashi. That's it.

"Well Lady Tsunade was correct about your chakra path being twisted up, but I can't be sure what will happen when I untangle them so tell me if you're feeling anything out of the ordinary."

Kakashi nodded.

"I'm going to start from the neck, and then I'm going to go down from there."

Kakashi nodded again.

A light blue chakra form on Hiashi hand and he light tapped Kakashi neck. Then he move down towards the small chest, Kakashi sigh. Next were the shoulders. Then it was his sides. Last was his stomach which Kakashi promptly threw up.

…

"Well that was interesting." Lady Tsunade growled at the putrid smell that was stinking up the closed up office. Hiashi was in an ANBU shirt and pants after showering like ten times to get the awful smell off of him.

"Sorry," Kakashi said at least having the grace to look embarrass.

"It's okay," Hiashi said clearly trying to dismiss the event.

"So what just happened?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"It would seem that he has a knot in one of his chakra path." Hiashi sigh. "It'll be a while, but once that line of chakra untangle, he'll be as good as new. Hopefully."

"Hopefully," Lady Tsunade and Kakashi questioned.

"Yes hopefully while your chakra line unbinds you'll be able to turn back to normal, but it'll take time."

"How long?" Kakashi asked expecting the worst.

"I can't really say. A week at the most maybe longer." Hiashi did something that nobody would think he would do. He shrugs and pushed off the couch. "Anyways if I'm done." Hiashi hinted.

"Oh yes, you may leave now, but remember not a word of this."

…

Kakashi sat down on the floor. Frustrated, tired, and hungry.

"What I do now?"

"Well, you can't stay by yourself and when I think about it nobody will recognize you as a kid. You hair is hanging over your face."

Kakashi ignored that detailed, "What do you mean, I can't stay by myself?"

"Isn't it obvious, you're barely seven. How will it look if I let you live by yourself. Besides I have the perfect person to look after you." Lady Tsunade said.

…

Iruka was sitting in his classroom. He it was so close to summer, unfortunately he had to be here for summer school seeing how he was the master of the school.

Che, what a pain. Iruka stared out the window then went back to grading his student papers. Jeez, I wish I could have this summer free. Even if it's just one time.

There was a rustle of leaves and Iruka looked up to see an ANBU. He couldn't say he was surprised, although it wasn't often that one will come to him.

"Can I help you," Iruka asked.

"Lady Tsunade requests you in her office immediately," the ANBU left and Iruka packed up, and asked a lingering janitor to lock up for him.

…

Kakashi waited a little impatiently before asking for the umpteenth time who it was.

"You'll see when they get here; as a matter of fact here they are now. Come in."

Kakashi mouth dropped as Kakashi saw who it was.

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

**I did Rue-chan so I'm doing Chibi Scarecrow. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I just started my stories and I already got four reviews. Thank you: DarkAngelJudas, SARA, Kick-aft, kathia.**

**Also I have four favorites and four alerts**

………………………………………………………………………**Sorry for the long wait. It was kind of a difficult chapter.**

Chibi Scarecrow Chapter 2

Kakashi didn't find this funny one bit. He holds nothing against the chunin, but he thought it would be familiar to be put with somebody he really knows.

"Ah, Iruka I hope you wasn't waiting long." Lady Tsunade said with a serious face, but if you look a little bit closer you can see the barest of all twitches. She was enjoying this too much, but Lady Tsunade was being professional about it.

"No Lady Tsunade, I haven't been waiting." Iruka-sensei bowed, but it wasn't as sincere as one may say.

"Well I have a C-rank mission I need for you to do and it's going to be done in the village. Do you except?"

"Yes."

Lady Tsunade got up and went to Kakashi. "This little boy here is Homaru Ta; he will be staying with us will his parents are away on a trip. His parents are from the Lightning country and we were asked to watch their son."

Iruka nodded as if he didn't believe it, but decided not to pursue. Lady Tsunade almost winces.

"Okay," Iruka said getting down to Kakashi/Homaru size and said, "We're going to have so much fun together."

Kakashi looked agitated.

"Iruka-sensei can you please come back in an hour or so, I need to talk to Homaru."

"Of course," Iruka bowed and left.

* * *

Iruka sat in the hallway waiting to go into the room. It was odd that the Hokage would want him. It wasn't the first of yet, so what could it have been. Iruka could feel the ANBU eyes and didn't think it would be wise stared back, but…

"Excuse me I know you're to protect the Hokage, but can you please not stare at me like that, it's quite annoying." The two ANBU's stared at each other. Iruka wasn't in the mood to be stared at like the next side order of a meal.

Iruka went in after a while and saw him. It was Kakashi in child form. He wanted to say something, but then he thought wait that's stupid. Kakashi in a child form, that's way beyond stupid. Still…

Lady Tsunade went on explaining something about the kid parents being on a trip and all and needed somebody to watch him.

Iruka agreed to watch him although he really didn't want to, but I haven't done any missions in a long time, plus he's not actually leaving the village.  
Iruka left holding a sigh back as he went to go get things prepared for Homaru stay. Iruka just asked what he got himself into.

* * *

When Iruka-sensei left Kakashi wailed.

"Why, why him, he's going to suspect something?" Kakashi ranted like he wasn't twenty-eight, but then again.

"It would be better that way, if you were with the people you were familiar with then that mean your secret would be blown the whole jounin population would know.

"I chose Iruka-sensei, because he lives alone and he doesn't have much of an active social life. So of course he was the best candidate. So please don't give him a hard time, he has enough on his plate."

Kakashi sigh, "Are you sure he's the right person for this? I mean he doesn't seem like he wants to do it."

Lady Tsunade shrugs, "He accepted it so, and there is nothing we can do about it."

* * *

Iruka dropped his keys on the table and flopped on the couch. He made a couple of clones to start on the house chores. So tired, what am I going to do?

Iruka looked around the house and thought, 'Pathetic, I got nothing going for me. I'm boring and I'm alone. I might as well get a cat.' Iruka looked at the calendar, May 24, two more days until my birthday. Will anybody remember?

* * *

"I don't believe this; you're telling me that he has no social outside his social life?" Kakashi asked incredulous. He might not be much of a "social butterfly", but still…

"Do you think you can give him a paid vacation?" Kakashi actually asked meekly.

"Been there, tried that, didn't work." Lady Tsunade said. "I'm half considering getting him paired up with one of the kunoichi. But that might just end badly."

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Well ask him to take a vacation again."

"Fine, but what are you planning?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Oh nothing," Kakashi smiled.

'Oh, this may cause a lot of damage.'

* * *

Iruka woke up startled out of his mind as his clones gave him their memories. It would seem the cooking, the cleaning, and the grading was done. Now it was time to pick up that Homaru kid.

Iruka grabbed his keys somewhat refreshed and left the building, not before an older bunch of women started prying about his health.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just been working longer hours," Iruka grinned sheepishly.

The biddies all crowed, "Now that's awful."

"How terrible."

And so on and so forth.

Before Iruka left, he had to make another trip to the apartment to drop off all the energy bars and vitamins and soaps the old ladies gave him.

"What a pain," Iruka dropped the stuff on the counter and left going the other way.  
After finally making it to the Hokage room this is what he found.

A little kid dressed in a light blue shirt and dark slacks. An eye patch over his eye. And let's not forget his hair laid flat. Iruka almost thought it was another little boy, but the look he receives was the same.

Iruka looked at an obviously tired out Hokage. Look like they were both fighting tooth and nail about something.

Do I dare to ask? Iruka thought. He mentally shook his head and turned the other cheek.  
"Well if this is all your stuff," Iruka said noticing a duffle.

Kakashi nodded not before giving a meaningful look to the Hokage.

"Iruka-sensei, before you go why don't you take a vacation while you're watching Ta. It's a paid vacation."

Again with the vacation.

"Sure," Iruka eyes popped and Ta/Kakashi looked satisfied. I can't believe I said that.

"That's good your vacation is a month and don't be surprise to see me at your door step."

"Oh and one more thing," Lady Tsunade leveled Ta/Kakashi with a stare. "Your parents told me of your flighty habits, so you better not try that here, do I make myself clear?"

Kakashi caught on, "Crystal." No spontaneously visiting the memorial stone. Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi Scarecrow Chapter 3

Kakashi woke up early and to watch Iruka sleep. The poor thing was knock the fuck out. Kakashi wouldn't be surprise if a bomb went off and the man didn't hear it. Jeez the man was truly a workaholic.

**Flash back:**

"**Are you going out tonight?" Homaru asked curious.**

"**No, why?" Iruka didn't even turn to answer him. **

"**Because you don't seem the type to go out."**

"**Then why did you ask?"**

"**Because I was curious." **

**The two was in Iruka kitchen. Iruka was washing their dishes and Kakashi/Homaru came out of the bath and now was tired and inquisitive.**

"**Homaru you've had a long day. Any question you want to ask me will have to wait until tomorrow, until then go to bed. It's late." Kakashi wondered if he was too forward. Oh well. **

**Flash Back end**

Kakashi frowns and got out of the bed. He tipped toed quietly out the door and into the bathroom.

Kakashi washed up and he chuckled at the idea of having to stand on his tippy toes to reach the counter. He was pretty small for seven and he didn't hit a growth spurt till he was like sixteen.

He was young over worked and he refused to eat under any circumstance. He tried to destroy himself but too many people cared.

Kakashi stared at his reflection and thought this isn't what I'd looked like when I was a kid. That was his only thought when he moved his hair to the side. He fell in a dead faint.

* * *

Iruka been up every since Homaru was went to the bathroom. Homaru was taking a long time in the bathroom and he was deciding whether to check in own him or not. Iruka got up and put some on and went towards the bathroom, where he heard a loud thunk.

Without thinking twice, Iruka opens the door to see a paler then usual Kakashi or Homaru. Iruka check Homaru temperature and it was a hundred and two degrees and he was shivering like mad. Iruka wrapped him up in a towel teleported them to the Hokage office.

"What the hell?" Lady Tsunade yelped as Iruka appeared in front of him with Kakashi in tow.

"He fainted in the bathroom and his fever won't go down, I used a medical jutsu, but he's refusing the treatment." Iruka handed Homaru to her and she placed him on her lap to start checking him over. She opened one eye, then the other and gasp slightly.

Iruka heart spiked, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Tsunade lied. "I'm just going to take him to the hospital just to make sure everything is fine.

Iruka didn't buy it at all, but he did just for the sake of Kakashi secret and his.

* * *

Tsunade put Kakashi in a room so he could be examined carefully. Tsunade was relieved to know that Kakashi just had a cold, but his eyes were different.

Tsunade left to inform Iruka that Kakashi was alright and that he would be able to go home. Iruka asked if he could stay here while he picks up Homaru prescription from the pharmacy. Tsunade said yes and moved on to help another patient.

* * *

Kakashi rolled out of the bed and look at his reflection. He couldn't even recognize himself. Who am I?

Kakashi jumped out his bedroom window and ran, until he could find himself.

* * *

Iruka watch Homaru leave the hospital in turmoil and he thought now is the perfect time for him to question himself.

Iruka walked out the room and out of the hospital to follow Homaru. Homaru was Kakashi after all, so he was going to the monument. Maybe he'll finally understand that everything that happened wasn't his fault or maybe he'll learn to move on with his life.

Iruka sign, 'I really want to go to bed.' Iruka proceeded at following Homaru at a slow pace. He wasn't needed, at least not now.

* * *

Kakashi sniffed as he looked at the monument. Is this what you were trying to tell me? Was I truly that blind? Was I truly that deaf? Or was I denying myself the rights to move on?

"What do I do now," Kakashi said to no one in particular. "I honestly don't know what to do. I wasted my life doing nothing morning and taking up guilt. I don't know what to do with myself now." Kakashi laugh he finally cracked. "I know I'll just have to find me somewhere to go." Maybe I'm just a lost puzzle piece yeah that's it, a puzzle piece. I'll fit in somewhere. Until then I just find my place.

* * *

Iruka shook his head. This isn't going to be easy. At least the first step was completed, now it was baby steps from there. Though Iruka was really curious though, how will do. He never really was a child, so this is going to be a fun experience.

* * *

Kakashi was so tired after all that crying. Now he knew why ninjas shouldn't cry, but he never felt this good before, so free, so at ease.

Kakashi say a group of kids playing tag. Is this what I was supposed to be like when I was a kid? Is this what we did play all day without a care in the world?

Kakashi wondered in the park for a while, before he came to an empty swing set. Kakashi was curious and sat on it.

"You want me to push you?" Kakashi whipped around to see Iruka.

"Homaru?" Iruka was smiling like he knew something, but Kakashi wasn't about to do anything that might give him away.

"Yes," Kakashi said as he turned around and he felt the barest of a touch on his back.

It was the first time he was so excited as he felt the wind against his face.  
He hopes it never ends.

* * *

Did you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been asked a very important question retaining the genre of this story and have to tell you that this story will not be a yaoi at least for the main to characters. Any love, affection, would most likely be on friendly terms. If it should turn out to be a boy-boy love it's brotherly. I hereby state this. If anybody has problem with this please speak up.**

* * *

Chibi Scarecrow Chapter 4

Kakashi woke up and he felt weird. He didn't know why, but it wasn't anything physical so he didn't worry about it. He got up as the smell of bacon filled the room. Stumbling out of the room and into the kitchen he pulled back the chair only to miss it completely and landed on the floor with a loud thud, startling Iruka badly.

"What the," Iruka said looking back and laugh. Iruka couldn't help it Homaru looked ridiculous. "Are you alright?"

Homaru didn't say anything obviously embarrassed.

Iruka set a plate in front of Homaru and proceeded with his breakfast.

"Since I'm not working, I thought maybe we could go to the park again." Iruka said putting his plate in the sink. "Well Homaru?"

Homaru looked so much like Kakashi even though he wasn't him at the moment.

"Ta," Homaru said.

Iruka blinked.

"Ta is my name and you never call me that, Umino-san." Homaru said through a mouthful of food.

"Oh really, _Ta-chan_, then call me Iruka."

* * *

Tsunade was impressed at the turn out of yesterday situation. She watched it all on her crystal ball and she was glad that Kakashi finally realize what happen wasn't his fault. There was some bad judgments made and everybody paid for it and suffered for a long time.

Tsunade was very curious about Iruka. She could never really find files on that man, but it's very clear that he could be a decent tracker.

She'll continue to watch him for the time being. Maybe this won't end so badly.

* * *

There was a loud hiss and a muffle of curses when Ta had leapt up sucking his finger. Iruka sigh like he does when he's dealing with some idiotic jounin.

"You never played with sparklers before haven't you?"

Ta blushed and grabbed another sparkler, except it wasn't a sparkler it was a firecracker.

This time Ta yelped and Iruka rolled his eyes and performed a medical jutsu before brat started to swell.

"And apparently you can't tell the difference between a sparkler and a firecracker can you?"

Ta huffed and Iruka snickered, "Let's take a break from that the firecrackers and get some ice cream."

"At this time of night?" Ta asked staring at the teacher like he forgot something.

"Yes at this time of night, Mr. Smarty-pants." Iruka said walking towards the streets of Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the sky and felt it was so far away. Damn he wished he wasn't so small. He can't believe that at the age seven (?) you this short. 4'7.

"Ta, please watch where you're going. I really hate for you to get a concussion." They were walking down a flight of stairs and Ta almost tumbled down them. "I never realized you were such an accident prone, you're like a cat, but…" Iruka was laughing and Ta pounce on him which only made Iruka laugh harder.

"Alright, alright, little tiger, I'll stop teasing you, after the ice cream were going to be I have laundry and you're going to help me."

Kakashi frowned; he didn't even do his own laundry half the time. "Do we have to?" He whined.

"Unless you want me to go around naked, then yes," Ta puffed his checks out, but that didn't sway Iruka not one bit.

"Fine," Ta said walking in a snit before Iruka told him they were going another way. "Where are we going?"

"To Kakashi-sensei," Ta almost tripped as he heard his name.

"Who's that," Kakashi was anxious to hear what Iruka was about to say about him.

"Just a jounin that I volunteer to keep his place clean until he come back from his extended mission."

Kakashi wanted to claw his throat out in aggravation. What's wrong with this man don't he has any kind of feeling for anybody? Kakashi been living with him for the past weak and he still haven't gotten even close to seeing who he like and it would seem that Kakashi didn't even get a chance, not that he like Iruka, it's just that man is…very emotional?

Kakashi thought maybe a different tactic should be tried.

"Iruka, do you like anybody in particular."

"No."

Kakashi slapped his forehead. Wrong approach. "Is there anybody that catches your attention?"

Iruka stopped walking and looked at Ta really hard, "Is there a reason why you're so interested in my love life."

"Besides the fact you don't have one."

Iruka growled silently, but the sharp spike of chakra reminded Kakashi who he was dealing with.

"I mean you can have one, if you wanted." Ta sigh, saved.

"Anyways let get to Kakashi's house before I turn around and smack you."

* * *

Iruka watch as Ta turned in his futon. Iruka smiled and rubbed Ta's head.

"Kakashi you've never been cuter," Iruka chuckled as he watches Kakashi turned and mutter something like, "No more ramen." Poor Kakashi even in his dreams he's hunted by Naruto obsession.

Iruka sigh, "Kakashi, I hope you're enjoying your time as a child." Iruka got up and went to get the door. It was late and he was wondering who it might've have been.

Opening the door, he saw Shizune smiling as she motion him to come her way.

"I know your were probably sleeping, but I had to give this bit of information to you." Shizune smile formed into a grim line.

"What is it?"

"This kid is going to need to be what very closely." Shizune said.

Like she was trying to say something, but it was going to ruin the secret.

Iruka decided to help her with an excuse. "Is that why Ta parents left him here in hopes that if something was to go down between them and their enemies. He wouldn't get caught in between."

Shizune smile, "That's it, I glad you understand and if you want somebody to take…"

"No, that's perfectly fine, I can watch him myself, besides I think he's starting to lighten up a bit. I don't know what kind of household he was brought up in, but I don't want him to go back to his solitude state."

Shizune smiled and bid a good night to the chunin and walked away.

Iruka went to his room to see a peaceful child. He smiled and thought Kakashi should look like that more often.

* * *

There you have it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chibi Scarecrow Chapter 5

Ta looked at the washer machines like he was going to kill them. Never mind the like part because he will kill them. Ta looked at Iruka who too was covered in red suds and had a shock, but slightly amused look on his face. Ta was glad that Iruka was amused because he sure as hell wasn't.

"Grr," Ta looked at the washing machines that looked completely unused and was just sitting there like nothing even happened. Ta somehow grabbed Iruka kunai and about fucking rip those machines apart before Iruka stopped him.

"Now, now, we can't rip them apart otherwise _I'll_ have to pay for them." Iruka chided as he snatches the kunai away from Tai and started picking up the food that was wasted on the floor. "Now do you mind telling what happened?"

Ta sighs clearly at the end of his patient.

"All I did was followed your simple directions."

"Which was?" Iruka prompt.

"Add _one_ cup of washing powder in each machine." Ta said shooting a glare the inanimate object. "I stepped out because it wasn't like I needed to be there and when I came back, the machine exploded."

**Flashback:**

**Kakashi was looking at the washing machine because it was making weird sounds. He step closer thinking maybe there was too many clothes in the washing machine. The machine started to vibrate even faster before he knew it was hopping off the ground.**

**Jumping back he noticed water started pouring out the bottom and he leapt on top of the machine to turn it off, but was blown from on top of it.**

**There was water and suds everywhere. It was a mess and Kakashi couldn't stand up without falling over so he was left to crawl and to make matters worst the other washing machines exploded and flew into a frenzy.**

**Kakashi was trying to escape he only had enough chakra to jump the washer machine and that was it. His chakra now chose the time to fucking tap out and he was stuck and he could barely see. It would have done to unplug the machines while wet. Hell he ain't rubber.**

**The washer machine finally died out and it look short somehow. Kakashi shook his head, 'It doesn't matter. Have to get out of here now.'**

**Brr, the machine went. Kakashi twitch and duck low before he heard Iruka screech. It was hard not screech when you when you find yourself sailing at a wall at high speed. There was loud crashing sounds as Iruka drop to the floor and rolled next to Ta.**

**Ta looked up and panic as he saw blood dripping down Iruka's face.**

"**Iruka," Ta said a little breathless.**

**Iruka blinked then he saw what Ta was looking at. "Don't worry it's just the pomegranates that I fell on."**

"**Your head," Ta yelped.**

**Iruka placed a hand to calm him down.**

**Flashback End**

Iruka sigh, "Now that I know that you didn't purposely break the machines." Ta shot him a look. "We need to speak with the owners about this.

Ta was thinking this wasn't fair. He wants to get the machine back, now he can't even get a crack at it because Iruka was holding him back.

"Oh my, you poor thing," Ta and Kakashi looked up to see an old woman by the door. "You guys didn't see the out of order sign on the door?"  
"What out of order?" Ta asked.

"The whole Washateria."

Iruka and Ta twitch and instead of whining yelling they just picked up their stuff and said, "Next time just lock the door." And left.

* * *

"Well today was a blow," Ta said after folding up the last shirt.

"Tell me about it this never happened before," Iruka said feeling tired. "Well at least the next time we go to any washateria we won't face the same problem."  
"Hm, that's good to know."

* * *

**Man this was the hardest chapter I written. After rewriting over and over again, I decide to leave it alone.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chibi Scarecrow Chapter 6

Ta was sitting on the swing set, staring at the sky while Iruka conversed with some mothers who were also there with their children.

There kids saw Ta, but they were a little nervous going up to him. He was after all a little hard to approach; Iruka fixed that in no problem.

"Ta, can you come over here for a second," Iruka said in a sweet voice. Ta was hesitant, but came over none the less. Iruka squatted, "Those kids want to play with you so stop scaring them and let them play with you."  
"No," Ta said.

"Stop being stubborn."  
"Stop being persistent."  
"I will when you start acting like a child, you're not an adult."

"But," Kakashi caught himself.

"But what," Iruka prompted.

Ta stared at the kids who were steady backing up at his harsh glare.

"Be nice," Iruka left to go talk to the mother. They decided not to interfere.

Kakashi thought this shouldn't be so hard.

One of the braver brats, stepped up and said, "You don't play much do you?"

Ta eyebrow twitch as the boy gave him a smug look.

"It doesn't take much to have fun." All the brats were staring at Ta he felt like he was in some kind of danger, but he ignored.

"Okay," the kid did an about face. "Children of the Playground fall in."

Ten of them got into a single file line arms at their side, feet together, back straight.

"Today we have a new kid at the park and it's our mission to make sure that he feels welcome. Am I clear?"

"Hai," they shouted in unison.

"Good, now who wants the privilege to conduct the first activity?"

One little girl stepped forward, "I."

The boy nodded, "Very good, our mission starts now."

* * *

Iruka could only gap at the kids as he silently prayed for Ta's safety.

"Don't you worry, by tomorrow afternoon he'll be as good as new."

Iruka wished it was just that simple.

…

Iruka dragged a wiped out Ta back to his apartment; he gave him a bath and put him right to bed. The poor kid was dead on his feet.

"Good evening Lady Tsunade," the blonde woman smiled.

"I guess you already figured it out," she was talking about Kakashi identity.

"Yeah, but that's not why you're here."

Lady Tsunade nodded and tapped on Kakashi chakra paths.

"That's it?" Iruka asked surprised.

"Well I can't say that's it. It's all to Kakashi, but we all know how that's going to end."  
"So our chibi scarecrow is no more, eh?

The Hokage laugh.

……………………………………………………………………….**I've never been more sorry for a crap-ass ending, but I lost a lot of motivation and I said if I drawn this story out any longer you guys would hate, so I'd just stopped. **

**Sorry and thank you for reading up until now.**


End file.
